Trials and Tribulations
by EsotericFemale
Summary: Braille. Post season 4. Callie goes with Diamond to meet her pimp. Three months later, she gets picked up by a random john after missing her court date and being away from her family for so long. Brainwashing, drug use, alcoholism, and severe depression. A rollercoaster of love, lust, and addiction.
1. Author NoteDisclaimer

_Author's Note: *Disclaimer* I own no rights to the show "The Fosters." It is owned by Freeform, and the media involved around licenses of The Fosters and the Freeform brand including but not limited to the creators, producers, directors, and anyone else involved in the licensing, production, and distribution of the popular program. I do not own the characters, they are owned by the aforementioned entities and their affiliates as well as the talented actors who portray them. This is merely a fan-produced work made without permission of the aforementioned entities meant for entertainment purposes only. I claim only the plot as it strays away from events actually occurring on the show. This is non-profit, fan based art. All real creative credit goes to those who create, produce, act in, and have any part in "The Fosters." Please don't sue me._

 _Hi! I am Bookwormjavajunkie, who wrote some popular Gilmore Girls fan fictions previously. I lost touch with fan fiction for a while, to pursue short stories, poetry, and even a full length novel. I have come back to the fan fiction world under this user name, and have chosen "The Fosters" as my genre. Being a child of adoption, this show really struck a nerve with me. I am proud to be a part of this fandom. This will probably be the only author's note I post, but I will respond to comments in PM's. So if you review anonymously, please leave me a way to respond to you like an email address or something, otherwise I cannot respond to anonymous commentary._

 _This takes place about three months after the fourth season finale. As we remember, Callie has gone with Diamond in Christina's place to meet Diamond's pimp, Russell. She is due in court the next day to accept a plea deal in vehicular assault, which will mean three years in prison for her. However, Troy pled guilty, which means she might get off with no charges. But now, she is Russell's property, so what happens? This fanfic will be rated M because it has adult content and will contain some smut. Also, it will deal with the concept of incest, and it is a Braille fan fiction, and they are technically related now. Trigger warning: Rape, abuse, incest, drug use, and anti-trans stances. Some things involved in the story, I.E. the anti-trans stance, do not reflect the beliefs of the author, but are a tool to progress the plot. I won't give you trigger warnings at the beginning of the chapter so as not to spoil the plot, so be aware. I love all people, LGBT, CIS, trans, pan, asexual, or other. And all races and religions. But in any good media, we have to face that there is not understanding and tolerance globally. So if anything is offensive, I offer my apologies and want everyone to know that is not the opinion of the author._

 _During the fan fiction, I may refer to drug use, rape, self-mutilation, and I am even toying with a suicidal idea at current. If you relate, please seek help. If you need help, you can PM me, or email me at amitchell1025 gmail. Com. Without the spaces. And I will give you websites and phone numbers and also talk to you as a friend._

 _I am a 30 year old woman with a 6 year old child with autism. I cannot offer a schedule for updates. What I do promise you be a well thought out story that is fully researched. I ask you all be patient with me. If the updates take a little longer, I will try to make it worth the wait. Feel free to PM me or email me anytime, I will get back to you as soon as possible. Again, this will be the only author's note I give. Sorry for the length. I hope you enjoy the story._

 _Braille: Brandon Foster and Callie Jacobs / Adams-Foster. Since Callie is officially adopted, yes this is techinally an incest fan fiction. They are not blood related, but they are still family. It is unlawful for any two members of the same family, blood related or not, to have sexual relations. If you find yourself in an uncomfortable situation with a family member (or anyone for that matter) seek help immediately. This in no means glorifies incest in any of its definitions. Foster sibling relations are also illegal. If you feel pressured or unsafe, contact your local police department or guidance counselor at school and ask for a CASA. Stay safe. Remember, this is all fiction, the show and this story. None of this is really real. For so many of us, reality is so much worse than fiction. Help is available, be brave and seek it._

 _National Suicide Helpline: 1-800-273-8255_


	2. Lean on Me

Chapter One: Lean on Me

"What the hell is your problem?" Diamond yelled, getting in Callie's face. "It's been three months since you been here, and Daddy ain't happy. You ain't made us nothin', and the blame it all on me. "

"I'm sorry," Callie answered. "I want to go home."

"Home?" Diamond laughed. "They ain't come looking for you. You think they care about you? They don't. Ain't nobody care about us but Daddy. He takes care of his girls. But we gotta take care him, you heard? And you ain't taking care of him. Get out there and work it, girl. Bring in the money, and the rewards you," Diamond scoffed.

"I." Callie started.

"You can't?" Diamond interrupted. "You ain't got no problem taking Christina's place. What you think they'd come looking? Oh well, one less worthless mouth to feed. You here with us now, bitch."

"Diamond." Callie started.

"No, I heard it all before. This ain't you. You wanna go home, you can't do this. Listen to me, home ain't want you. Your Daddy's bitch now. And listen to me, you ain't Callie. You Christina. And that bitch, she does anything for a record deal. You wanted this, to keep her from this life. You walked into it know what you had to do. "

"I-I-I," Callie stammered.

"You what? You thought they found you by now. Bitch, please. They ain't looking. Girls like us, they ain't mean nothing. Nobody look for us. Listen here, I'm bottom bitch, I don't wanna strike you, but Daddy say that if you ain't gonna bring it, I gotta bring you down. So tonight, you gotta get out there and make it. You heard me? " Diamond shook her head in disbelief.

Callie sighed, not sure what to say or what to do to get her out of this situation. "Diamond, this isn't the girl Steph got into Girl United. Look, we can run, we can get help. Run with me, I'll." she pleaded.

"You'll what?" Diamond spat. "Call your dyke mom and hope she gets you out? Cops don't care about us." Seeing the desperation in Callie's eyes, Diamond softened. "Look, Callie. It is what it is. Us foster kids who end up on the streets. Only Daddy cares about us. You gotta turn out a trick tonight, otherwise, Daddy's gonna beat me down. And then he's gonna come after you. A dry girl ain't no good to him. A dry girl ends up dead, and no one ever finds her, you heard? You got into this cause of me. Let me get you some lean, it'll help you."

Callie swallowed hard. "I don't do drugs, Diamond, you know that."

Diamond came out the bathroom with a red solo cup. "Yeah, I know. Callie ain't do drugs. But Christina do whatever she wants. Who are you?"

Callie swallowed, "Callie Adams Foster," she responded.

Diamond sighed. "No, bitch, who are you?" She asked, holding out the cup of lean.

Callie looked at the cup before taking it from Diamond's hand, resigning to her fate. Steph and Lena once told her you have to do what you have to do to survive in this world, and this was what she had to do. She took a deep breath and then downed the cup as fast as she could.

"Christina," she answered.

"And what you go do tonight?" Diamond asked.

"I'll turn tricks for Daddy because Daddy takes care of me," Callie answered.

Diamond smiled and nodded. "Good girl, Tina. Let's go. Daddy's waiting." She said, ushering Callie out the door.

They walked out the hotel door toward the white van Russell had waiting for them. Callie pulled her crop-top down, hoping it would cover her bit more. Russell had gone with a more conservative look for her. Tight jeans, knee-high boots, and a black crop top tank. He thought the innocent look would work better for her. Callie was glad she wasn't showing as much skin as the other girls, but she didn't like her look. She still felt like a slut, and that wasn't her. She looked around before getting into the van. Where was Steph? She was sure someone would have been there by now to save her.

The drive was short, but Callie felt the effects of the lean she drank hit her in the van. Everything became fuzzy, and all movements around her slowed. By the time the van slowed, she only felt a slight tingling along her skin. There was no more fear. She could do this, she could be Christina, the girl who would do anything for a music deal. The girls got out of the van when it stopped and awaited their orders. Russell gave everyone their locations but saved Callie and Diamond for last.

"Diamond and Tina, you go work east Belmont," he said.

Diamond's eyes lit up. She was obviously excited. "Yes, Daddy," was all she said.

Diamond started walking and Callie followed dutifully. She hadn't said a word to Russell since she got there unless he addressed her directly, so she didn't feel the need to acknowledge his order. Diamond glanced back at her.

"Sway your hips, girl, look sexy" she instructed.

Callie threw her shoulders out, pushing her breasts forward and added an extra sway to her hips. She walked along the sidewalk as if she belonged there. Her head was fuzzy and she couldn't quite remember why she didn't want to do this. All she knew was she had a job to do, and Diamond would help her. "Look sexy." Was Diamond's instructions. So Callie was determined to do what Diamond said. She put one foot in front the other, making sure to sway her hips and bat her eyelashes at each passing car. Men wanted a girl who'd give it to them. And if she spread her legs for a little of money, Daddy would take good care of her. That's what Diamond and Russell had said. And right now, who else gave a damn about her.

"So," Callie started. "I saw you. You're excited. What's so good about East Belmont?"

"Prime real estate, girl. Right across from the liquor store. We can make bank." Was Diamond's response.

True enough, it was prime real estate. Diamond was picked up within half an hour of them arriving. But Callie just couldn't convince any Johns she was interested. While Diamond was on a trick, Callie sat on a bench on the corner, crossing her legs and arms, subconsciously trying to cover herself. She hung her head, knowing her failure was going to lead to her and Diamond getting beat. More her than Diamond, but still. She went into this to help the girl and ended up making things worse for her.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when a blue mini cooper pulled up to the curb and rolled down the window.

"Hey," the driver called.

Callie looked up then, he looked around, not believing the guy was talking to her. No one else was around, so she mustered up her sexiest grin.

"Hey," she called back.

"You look for a good time?" He asked, obviously a bit shy and naive.

She chuckled, biting back her own nervousness, "I don't know are you?"

She had seen Diamond do this a hundred times. Don't be too oblivious, let them come to you. But don't scare them off. Callie bit her lip, trying to look innocent. That was the look Russell thought would work for her. She sauntered to the car. Callie leaned into the window and batter her eyes and gave a bashful shrug. The John held up a hundred dollar and shrugged his shoulders, a small grin gracing his features. "I got a place nearby if you want to have some fun," he said, a tremble in his voice.

Callie laughed. "This your first time?" She asked.

"Yeah, is it yours?" The John asked.

"How can you tell?" She asked shyly. Never admit to innocent, just allude to it.

"Get in," was all he said.

Callie's first trick. And a hundred dollars. That would make Russell happy and get him off of her and Diamond's back. It would buy her time to try to get out this and take Diamond with her. Her hand slid to the door handle, but she looked up at the John. He was young, eighteen, maybe less. Curly brown hair and hazel eyes. The rest of his feature were fuzzy, probably because of the lean, she took before leaving the hotel. But, oh, he looked like Brandon. Brandon. She wanted to turn and run. Find a police officer and get help. But she knew there were people watching her, and she wouldn't make it far before her captors found her. So instead, she shot this boy a smile and got in the car. She satin the soft leather seats, trying not to think about how much she remembered sitting in a seat just like this as she instinctively reached for the seat belt.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

No, her mind screamed. Don't make me do this. Please, God, someone saves me.

"Shut up and drive," she said instead.


End file.
